A conventional four-way power amplifier circuit includes six Wilkinson power dividers and four differential power amplifiers. The Wilkinson power dividers cooperatively perform power division on a differential to-be-amplified signal pair to generate four differential intermediate signal pairs. Each differential power amplifier performs power amplification on a respective differential intermediate signal pair to generate a respective differential amplified signal pair. Due to the inclusion of the six Wilkinson power dividers, the conventional four-way power amplifier circuit occupies a relatively large area and consumes relatively high power.